Unknown Origins
by DeathDealer12992
Summary: Dark begginings, a mysterious time in the 1970s. Follow the events far before F.E.A.R. and see how far it goes back and how dark it is. I'm a noob on this site so please give me advice if you have any.


Prologue: Dark Begginings

A dark mine was ahead of the black abyss of the moonless night. A massive hole which protruded from the ground with a landscape of dirt and dead foliage surrounding it was in the distance. A dark cloaked figure walked toward the chasm, it swiftly looked around trying to find unwanted spectators. Upon entering it took off its hood and took out a small vial which it drank from. The creature continued slowly down the long dark tunnel. The tunnel seemed to continue in a straight direction for a very long time, it had a strong smell of dirt and oil. Finally the tunnel broke off in different directions, here the figure stopped and pulled a piece of string from the ground. It quickly swallowed it and ran out of the tunnel as fast as it could. Five days later when mine workers returned after their Christmas break, and they found a large quantity of blood on the ground in the spot where the figure had consumed the string; when taken to labs it was identified as a human's but for some reason they were never able to identify whose it was. It was given up on due to the fact that there was no missing people were reported. This was the beginning of man y strange, unexplained, and what some thought to be supernatural events.

The mine was outside of a small town named Nelmain in New Mexico with an approximate population of about 8,000 people, the year is 1978. The town had never had any troubles and had always been peaceful, the townsfolk were always friendly and were very sociable. This town had one small school which included the elementary, middle, and highschool in the same facility. The majority of the population was mining workers, retired men and women, a decent amount of Indians, and a few other townsfolk who owned essential businesses such as pharmacies and convenient stores. The town was a good three-hour drive away from the nearest town and was very unknown of. It was surrounded by rocky valleys and many large cliffs; the terrain always seemed to have a reddish desert like tint and an unnatural feeling of emptiness. It was sometimes rumored to be part of a former area for nuclear bomb testing and also a former Area 51 expansion. Things out of the ordinary did not often happen here, although the town was quite restless after the blood incident. It seemed as if this town would become famous for the unidentified human blood; and would be looked at as a freak place and to be scary though it was far from those things.

"Hurry up, throw it already, Andy," yelled a ten-year-old boy giving his friend a scornful stare. Swiftly the boy swiftly responded to his friends beckoning and threw the worn baseball to a stout and chubby boy standing over a rough, dirty home plate. The throw had been a bit too late as a tall skinny boy ran over the plate a second too early. The boy who had yelled earlier turned toward the short brown haired kid and began to scold his throwing ability. The boy willingly took the lecture and swiftly went back to short stop as a new batter came up. He felt like giving up, he knew they wouldn't win, they were facing Tommy Brown's team and whenever teams were picked his team almost always seemed to be the winning one. The boy was always stubborn about his decisions and did not appreciate the constant scoldings for every little mistake he made. Grudgingly he finished the game and went to the old dirty benches where everyone seemed to be talking about what seemed to him as pointless things.

Star Wars; Susie Carmen, the prettiest girl in school; baseball cards; and sports. These seemed to be the only things that the boys were interested in talking about. This young boy had more unique thoughts on his mind, but he was interested in the unknown. He loved to explore the unending landscape that they lived in. All though no one seemed to like Andy's unusual personality. His mother constantly warned him not to go exploring due to the fact that he had once been reported missing and had the whole town searching even though he was virtually unscathed when he was found. He walked over to Smoke'm Sammy who was one of the best hitters, but he was talking to the chubby boy about his new mountain bike. Andy walked up and started listening as Sammy described the bikes beautiful paint job to Mitch. Andy found this interesting, and he always enjoyed hearing about new things and how things were made. He had always imagined himself as an explorer or an engineer when he grew up. "Have you seen my new bike yet Andy," Questioned Sammy. "Nope I sure haven't," he quickly replied. "Well I think I gots to show it to ya'll sometime," said Sammy in a kind voice. "That'd be swell," said Andy in a satisfied and happy tone. He had always liked Sammy, of course everyone had, Sammy was probably the most friendly kid of the bunch. He then began to look off toward the cliffs, he had always enjoyed looking at the cliffs' neat architecture.

After a while of talking everyone seemed to be slowly heading home. Andy was quite anxious, because he and Mitch were going to get a popsicle at the convenient store. As he and Mitch slowly started their trek toward the convenient store, they heard a sudden yell. Immediately they began to run toward the source. Upon arriving at an area covered with many dead bushes they saw the boy who had been yelling before standing above a small puddle of blood. Soon after many more of the kids came to see it. Although many had been staring at it Andy had already left, he had gone off searching for a trail of blood. It did not take him long to find it which he immediately started to follow. He saw that it led up the nearest cliff which had a decent view over the town. The trail quickly led into an area of large rocks, which reminded him much of a maze. Some of the rocks were at least 30 feet high and there were many all over making it one of his favorite spots to go when they played hide and go seek.

The trail surprisingly became easier to follow as it seemed the blood seemed to be more spread out. He never seemed to notice that much of the blood was scattered on the rocks and seemed to be all over, which would generally scare most people. He finally came to a bit of an opening where a small hole that had been recently dug was, he walked up to it slowly. First looking around at the hot summer sun, the buildings, he could see below, and the many rocks. He then walked up to the hole and saw nothing. The boy was surprised especially since no other blood trails led past the hole. He then turned around and froze instantly, a small figure had just run by in the nearest exit of rocks. He instantly stumbled back and fell into the pit, he now felt a warm liquid around him and realized he was in a pool of blood. He quickly began to try and scramble out; although, upon feeling something else he stopped. He looked down and saw a corpse with a huge hole in its belly and many organs scattered around in the pit. The boy went in a panic, he wondered where this had come from since he hadn't seen it when he first looked in. He was frightfully confused and scared out of his mind. After finally getting out he looked back in from where he had looked before and saw no corpse but this time he saw it. He began to run when he suddenly tripped.

The boy looked up and saw someone standing over him, an old lady who was terribly strange. She was wearing a dirty white dress covered in blood, her hair almost completely covered her face which too, was covered in blood. She was holding a rusty knife and had many scars, much dirt, and had many other unpleasant features. She quietly whispered something in his ear which would have him confused for the rest of his life. "You have disturbed them, just like the man in the pit, and your fate will be the same as his . . . " She got up and slowly walked away and he finally slowed his breathe, although suddenly something came out from behind a rock, a figure just like the one he saw before. Its features were very indecipherable, besides its shaggy dark hair covering most of its face, it seemed to be a small, young boy, its white decrepit shirt and pants, and it produced a terrible screech which rang in his ears louder than anything he had ever heard. It slowly walked up to him and then in an instant was 10 feet away unlike, which seemed like it had gone 15 feet in no time. It then began to say something in its low eery voice when-

"What happened," Said a young man who was piloting a hospital helicopter, looking at an unconscious boy in a bloodstained shirt. "They say once they found him he began going crazy. Yelling about a little boy, an old lady, and something, they said. I guess the corpse in that pit cause him to go insane or something, or maybe the murderer found him and did something. No one really knows." Replied the doctor who was currently putting a shot in the boys right arm. "Well what are they going to do with him," Asked the pilot in a somewhat concerned voice. "I don't know, if he acts normal we will probably be able to let him leave Santa Fe and go home. But if he acts the way he was, they will probably have to put him in an insane asylum, it really is quite a shame. Now stop asking questions and do your job," said the man in a now somewhat angered voice. This second event put the town in a frightful scare, and the government would not release information about whom the corpse belonged to. Although many speculated that it was also unidentified like the other, the true story is unknown.


End file.
